Finding Amy
by Sakure of Ice
Summary: Amy gives up on her love for Sonic and moves away, never to return. On the way to building a new life, she ends up on the verge of destruction. Will Sonic stop running and save her? Or is it too late for him? SonAmy
1. Away

**_Chapter One: Away_**

* * *

**_I believe everyone has a right to a story that sucks. This would be mine. It came right off the top of my head so I put it down. I know it's a stupid story so you don't have to let me know._**

* * *

**_Warning: Violence, slurs, and mention of rape_**

* * *

For years I've been thinking……wondering what did I do to deserve this. Sure, I was a bit needy as a girl. Perhaps it was my childish yearning that drove him away. Well, I'm passed that now and it doesn't matter anymore. I have given up my childish desire for a true… blue love. No more of that. Now, I start anew……..and hope to forget my past forever.

It's late at night and Amy gathers all of her things. Everyone is in a deep slumber and far away in their dreams. Quietly, Amy sneaks out of the door and starts on her way to the city.

* * *

"…..Morning everyone…..does anyone know where Amy is?" Cream settled down in a chair at the table. 

"No….I haven't seen her." Tails followed behind. "Sonic……..do you know?"

Sonic came into the kitchen, a saddened look on his face. This was the first time anyone's ever seen him look like that.

"She's not here."

"We know that, but do-"

"She's gone Tails. She's gone and is never coming back."

"But what-"

Sonic handed him a letter and exited the room.

Tails read the letter out loud, his words getting heavier each word he spoke.

_**My dearest friends,**_

_**I didn't want to leave you like this, but it was the only way. I am broken-hearted…….forever will be. I have decided to hang up my hammer and move on in life. Hopefully then you will all forget about me as I will try to forget you. Please forgive me and live fruitful lives.**_

_**Amy**_

The table went silent.

"Amy's…….gone?" asked Cream

"This has to be a mistake." said Chris. "Why would she go?"

"She wants us to forget her………I don't want to forget Amy!" cried Cream.

"Where do you think she would go? Father than the city?"

"It looks that way." said Tails, "We have to find her."

* * *

Amy looked about the huge city. She had no idea where she was; the city she once protected looked much better than the rat-infested dump this was. 

"Hey……you look new around here."

Amy looked up a tall, blonde woman with brown eyes. She wore a brown leather skirt with a red tank and high-heeled leather boots. Her lips were painted fire-engine red.

"How can you tell?"

The woman pointed at her attire. "Your clothing……you're not from around here."

Amy shook her head. "No…..I'm from far away…….and I'm never going back."

"Well, well……I was in the very same situation as you when I left my hometown. I got my heart broken so bad; I had to run somewhere….anywhere but here."

"Me too. The person I fell in love with never returned it, so I left. I couldn't stand looking at his face anymore……it was all too much to bear….."

The girl looked at her for some time, watching the tears slide down her face. "I feel the same pain as well. Come with me little sister…….you can crash with me…."

"Amy……Amy Rose."

"Cassandra Day."

Cassandra's home was a sophisticated penthouse suite overlooking the better part of the city. It was decorated in hues of reds and browns and dotted with crystal chandeliers.

"You live here? It's beautiful Cassandra!"

"…..It's nothing……you know, you could have this too."

Amy looked around in awe. "How?"

Cassandra grasped her shoulders. "Just let loose; I'll show you Treasure."


	2. Amy

**_Chapter One: Away_**

* * *

**_I believe everyone has a right to a story that sucks. This would be mine. It came right off the top of my head so I put it down. I know it's a stupid story so you don't have to let me know._**

* * *

**_Warning: Violence, slurs, and mention of rape_**

* * *

For years I've been thinking……wondering what did I do to deserve this. Sure, I was a bit needy as a girl. Perhaps it was my childish yearning that drove him away. Well, I'm passed that now and it doesn't matter anymore. I have given up my childish desire for a true… blue love. No more of that. Now, I start anew……..and hope to forget my past forever.

It's late at night and Amy gathers all of her things. Everyone is in a deep slumber and far away in their dreams. Quietly, Amy sneaks out of the door and starts on her way to the city.

* * *

"…..Morning everyone…..does anyone know where Amy is?" Cream settled down in a chair at the table. 

"No….I haven't seen her." Tails followed behind. "Sonic……..do you know?"

Sonic came into the kitchen, a saddened look on his face. This was the first time anyone's ever seen him look like that.

"She's not here."

"We know that, but do-"

"She's gone Tails. She's gone and is never coming back."

"But what-"

Sonic handed him a letter and exited the room.

Tails read the letter out loud, his words getting heavier each word he spoke.

_**My dearest friends,**_

_**I didn't want to leave you like this, but it was the only way. I am broken-hearted…….forever will be. I have decided to hang up my hammer and move on in life. Hopefully then you will all forget about me as I will try to forget you. Please forgive me and live fruitful lives.**_

_**Amy**_

The table went silent.

"Amy's…….gone?" asked Cream

"This has to be a mistake." said Chris. "Why would she go?"

"She wants us to forget her………I don't want to forget Amy!" cried Cream.

"Where do you think she would go? Father than the city?"

"It looks that way." said Tails, "We have to find her."

* * *

Amy looked about the huge city. She had no idea where she was; the city she once protected looked much better than the rat-infested dump this was. 

"Hey……you look new around here."

Amy looked up a tall, blonde woman with brown eyes. She wore a brown leather skirt with a red tank and high-heeled leather boots. Her lips were painted fire-engine red.

"How can you tell?"

The woman pointed at her attire. "Your clothing……you're not from around here."

Amy shook her head. "No…..I'm from far away…….and I'm never going back."

"Well, well……I was in the very same situation as you when I left my hometown. I got my heart broken so bad; I had to run somewhere….anywhere but here."

"Me too. The person I fell in love with never returned it, so I left. I couldn't stand looking at his face anymore……it was all too much to bear….."

The girl looked at her for some time, watching the tears slide down her face. "I feel the same pain as well. Come with me little sister…….you can crash with me…."

"Amy……Amy Rose."

"Cassandra Day."

Cassandra's home was a sophisticated penthouse suite overlooking the better part of the city. It was decorated in hues of reds and browns and dotted with crystal chandeliers.

"You live here? It's beautiful Cassandra!"

"…..It's nothing……you know, you could have this too."

Amy looked around in awe. "How?"

Cassandra grasped her shoulders. "Just let loose; I'll show you Treasure."


	3. Sonic

_**Chapter Three: Sonic**_

* * *

The music was hypnotic, just what she needed. She spun around in intricate circles, getting lost in the swirls of color that surrounded her.

She was in the Quartz Room. The room bathed in sensual colors of reds and roses and scented with cherries and strawberries.

After her dance, she goes down and sits at her usual table, now occupied by a suave young man in black leather.

"You were certainly something up there. I don't think I've ever met anyone quite like you."

Amy eyed him suspiciously. He knew his type.

"I'm nothing special. Gem's a much better dancer."

"Gem's small time, but you……"

Amy got up and walked away. She didn't have time for pretty words and empty flattery.

She went into the dressing room to change into her street clothes. Gem and Golden, a dancer she met on her first day of work, were already there, chatting over something disturbing.

"Hey Diamond, did you see that guy with the black leather? The last I saw him was in the Sapphire Room."

Amy looked into the mirror and began taking off her makeup. The face she stared at was that of a human girl in her late teens.

She wore a ring that changed her features to that of a human girl, as well as more than half of the girls here. When she found out about that, it was a big shock to her.

She changed out of her tight, shimmering rose pants and long-sleeved midriff top and into a large black shirt and some jeans. Her hair, curled and puffed with glitter, was combed back into a pony tail.

"Yeah, he was hitting on me just earlier. Who is that guy?"

"Don't know." said Gem, "But I don't trust him as far as I could throw him. He's no good, I can tell."

"Going home so early Diamond? The party's just getting started!"

"I'd love to stay, but I just don't have the strength to."

"Past regrets? You take your time darling; I'll see you tomorrow."

"Night Golden. See you at home Gem."

Amy took off using the back way of the club. The cool air nipped at her body as she headed for home.

Thoughts drifted into her mind, thoughts of a certain blue hedgehog. She violently shook those thoughts away. Not tonight.

"You know….it's rude to leave someone hanging when they're talking to you."

Amy didn't turn, she recognized the voice.

"What do you want?"

"What kind of question is that? Coming from such a skilled dancer such as yourself?" He stepped closer. "I want you to finish the show."

"That was it. I don't strip and I don't put out. I dance, I sing, and I serve as a waitress. That's all I do."

Strong arms crushed her close to a solid body. "That's not all you're gonna do."

Amy wrenched out of his grasp. "Stay away from me!"

"Aw, come on. If you didn't want this much attention, you shouldn't have been fucking teasing me!"

"_If you didn't want to be "teased" you shouldn't have walked into the club!"_

A sharp slap sent Amy reeling to the ground. "Don't push my buttons you whore! We finish this now!"

* * *

Sonic opened his eyes. He found that he'd fallen asleep in some foreign place. Had he run again? 

"………………….."

There it was again. A voice among the wind. As if someone was calling.

Calling for him.


	4. Needing You

_**Chapter Four: Needing You**_

* * *

Amy managed to crawl back to the apartment, her body bruised and broken, aching in many places. 

She whimpered as she crawled to the center of the room.

She couldn't take it.

She was destroyed.

Defeated.

"He was always there…..when I needed him…….Always there………"

She balled her hands into fists. The pain intensified and the tears came in rivers.

"S……s-s……."

Darkness was closing in on her rapidly. The more it came in, the more the shadow of whom was once her true love drifted away, never to return.

"S……s……s…."

'_I'll protect you Amy……..you can count on me!"_

"

* * *

Sonic raced to the house. 

That had to be Amy.

He raced into the house, startling Cream, who was still awash with tears.

The others were sprawled about, mourning or staring off in space. Even Shadow was there, watching over surprisingly anguished Knuckles. Tails was in a secluded corner, typing away at his computer. His face was stoic and tear-streaked, something that frightened Sonic.

Before Sonic could ask, Tails' face came alive. He was so shocked at something; it looked at if he weren't even breathing.

"Tails?"

"……..I found her Sonic….."

"What?!"

"I found her Sonic!……..I found Amy!"

The others, just as shocked over the sudden revelation, hurriedly rushed to his side, looking over his shoulder. They were looking at a grid with the outlines of countries and cities.

They took the location of Amy to be the beeping pink dot on the radar.

"She's in a place called Crystalline City."

Rouge's eyes widened. "Tell me you didn't say Crystalline. That's the worst dump of a city you could ever end up in."

"How bad is it?" asked Chris

"It's so bad, I'm a saint compared to it."

"Then we've got to get her out of there."

Tails typed some more. The euphoria that washed over his face was now blown away. His eyes widened once more.

"Tails……Tails what!?"

"She's in the hospital………she's been there for - Sonic!"

Sonic rushed outside and into the distance.

He was right……someone _was _calling for him…….

Someone who needed him……..

Someone he needed just as much……..

And more.


	5. Rose's Redemption

_**Chapter Five: Rose's Redemption**_

* * *

It was quiet and desolate. 

It was cold and lonely.

Amy lied in a hospital bed, disgusted with life.

Disgusted with love.

Disgusted with men.

"Why didn't he just kill me?…….."

Amy looked up to the white tiles, then looked over to the window. She turned away in hurt and shame.

"No……no, not you……"

"Amy……..is that you?"

"Go away, I don't want you here!"

"Amy……."

"Please, just go! Just leave!"

"I'm not going to leave you Amy-"

"Why!? You always ran away from me before! Now when I finally ask, you won't listen!"

Sonic went over to her. He reached out to touch her arm, she slapped his hand away.

"Don't touch me!"

"Amy please!"

"Stay away from me Sonic……I can't be around you anymore. None of you……."

"Amy……"

"I've been raped Sonic!"

Sonic flinched as if he had been burned. "W-what?"

"Raped! Forcing someone to have sex against their will! I'm damaged goods! A nothing! A nobody! So you don't have to run anymore. I have nothing!"

"A…Amy…!"

She threw a clipboard at him from the stand by her bed. "You can't fix me Sonic! You can't fix me! So go away!"

She took off her ring and threw it at him. She transformed back into her own body.

Sonic looked at the girl who was once a spunky ball of sunshine. She was destroyed.

She was destroyed because of him.

Because of him.

"……Who did this to you Amy?"

"GO AWAY!"

"_Who did this to you!?"_

"I don't know! He was some guy in a leather jacket! What does it matter! He took a part of me away! Something that I will never get back!"

Sonic forced himself not to break down. His Amy…..his rose, she would not be the same.

Ever.

Sonic jumps out of the window and into the open night.

He would redeem his rose.

One way or another, he would redeem his rose.

* * *

"Who the hell are you?" 

The hedgehog was a silent as death.

They were on a desolate bridge that hung over dark waters. Sonic stared his opponent down, white fury in his eyes.

"You took something from a girl tonight. Something you had no right to."

"Oh….that broad?" He leaned against the guard on the bridge. "She was nothing but a typical whore. I didn't take anything that wasn't gonna be given away eventually."

"I hope you like water punk…….because that's you're gonna be seeing for a while."


	6. Catching Me

_**Chapter Six: Catching Me**_

* * *

Amy was woken up by arms that clasped around her. 

Her first instinct was to fight, but then the gentleness of the hands calmed her down.

"I don't deserve you Amy."

The anger that hit her first was no match for the shock that came second. She turned to Sonic who was staring he straight in the eyes. His face was composed with the utmost caring and devotion.

"I was the cause of all of this. If I hadn't just expressed my feelings and stopped running away from yours, you wouldn't have been hurt."

"Feelings?"

"I…..I……I love you Amy. It's not the same with you out of my life. You………I want to protect you and be with you always."

"……oh….Sonic……I have nothing to give you."

"You can give me your heart…….and I'll give you mine."

"I'm damaged goods."

"You are mine; perfect the way you are."

"It won't happen."

"I'll make it happen."

"You're a free spirit."

Sonic looked at her, and then got off the bed. What he did next shocked Amy to no end.

Sonic bent down and took off his shoes. He then chucked them to the side and kneeled before her.

"You've caught me."


	7. One Day

_**Chapter Seven: One Day**_

* * *

Amy sat on the grass outside her home.

Their home.

She had, at long last, gotten what she wanted.

The price of it all plagued her constantly.

She never got to say goodbye to Gem and Golden, but maybe it was for the best.

She got to see her old friends again, but soon, she hid herself from them as well.

One day she'd be able to face her past. For now, she'd enjoy the warmth her husband provided and the joy her son readily gave.

"Mommy, come inside; Daddy's burning the carrots!" Little Violet laughed and rushed back into the house.

Amy giggled to herself and got up to her feet.

As she was fixing the problem caused by her soot-faced husband, the phone rang. Amy wiped her hands and went to answer it, immediately going stoic when she heard a familiar voice.

"Uh, hello? I'm looking for a girl who used to go by Diamond, is this her residence?"

Amy spaced out for a second before answering. "Sorry, but Diamond has been dead for some time now."


End file.
